Sens dessus dessous
by Mayura-8
Summary: Câlin coquin entre Sora et Riku. Oui, mais voilà, un coup de fil d'Axel les interrompt. Seulement Sora ne semble pas pour autant vouloir tout arrêter. Lemon soriku; yaoï akuroku


**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont tous la propriété de ce cher Tetsuya Nomura de Square Enix. Et entre Sora qui saute sans arrêt au cou de Riku et Axel qui prononce le prénom de Roxas dès qu'il se réveille dans son corps d'humain, ne me dîtes pas que Tetsu ne joue pas sur le yaoi pour attirer ses fangirls !

**Rating** : M Lemon

**Pairing **: Soriku lemon. Akuroku pas de lemon (premier akuroku que j'écris).

**Résumé** : Câlin coquin entre Sora et Riku. Oui, mais voilà, un coup de fil d'Axel les interrompt. Seulement Sora ne semble pas pour autant vouloir tout arrêter.

**Note 1** : C'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. N'arrivant pas à m'en débarrasser, je l'ai couché sur papier, un peu gênée. Il s'agit du premier lemon que j'écris sur ce fandom et passer d'une relation musclée avec le sasunaru à une relation plus douce avec le soriku ne fut pas forcément aisée. J'espère tout de même y être parvenue.

**Note 2 : **Il faut que je signale que chez moi, mes personnages sont autoreverse. Pas de uke, pas de seme fixe. Vous comprendrez les raisons pour lesquelles je vous précise ça en lisant le texte.

Et sinon, oui, on écrit bien l'expression « sens dessus dessous » et non pas « sans dessus dessous ». Concrètement, cette expression signifie que ce qui est au-dessus passe en-dessous et vice-versa ^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SENS DESSUS DESSOUS**

Riku n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il venait à peine de sortir de la salle de bain, lorsque son petit ami, Sora l'avait attrapé par la main et entraîné dans leur chambre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés avait contemplé son amant, un petit châtain aux yeux bleu océan, d'un air intrigué. Sora lui avait alors souri de toutes ses dents avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et le plaquer contre la commode de la chambre. Ses mains s'étaient mises à se balader sous son tee-shirt, redessinant les muscles du bout des doigts, pinçant doucement ses tétons qui commençaient à durcir sous ses caresses. Riku n'avait pas cherché à comprendre d'où venait cette pulsion soudaine. Sora avait toujours réagi impulsivement, sans se poser de questions. Riku le connaissait depuis l'enfance. Il avait un an de plus que lui et avait souvent joué le rôle de protecteur, Sora agissant souvent sans réfléchir, à l'instinct. Le temps passant, leur amitié fusionnelle s'était peu à peu transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et de beaucoup plus profond les amenant tout droit sur le chemin de l'amour. Amour qui durait depuis bientôt 4 ans à présent, ponctué de disputes mais surtout de fou rires, de complicité et de beaucoup de tendresse.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura Sora dans le creux de son oreille.

Il accentua la pression sur un des boutons de chair de son amant.

-J'ai très très envie de te faire l'amour, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le creux du cou.

Riku sourit. Il saisit la nuque de son compagnon et approfondit leur baiser tout en le serrant fort contre lui. Il aimait lorsque Sora le regardait avec cette lueur affamée au fond des iris. D'un geste vif, il retira leurs deux tee-shirts qu'il fit voler à travers la pièce et saisit son compagnon sous les fesses pour que ce dernier lui grimpe dessus. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis que ses lèvres butinaient son cou et s'appliquaient à lui apposer sa marque. D'un pas souple, Riku les amena tous les deux sur le lit où il étendit son précieux fardeau. Il en profita pour mordiller les deux boutons de chair tendus sur le torse fin de son compagnon, tandis que Sora se tortillait de plaisir en ahanant. Puis Riku joua doucement avec les boutons du jean de son petit-ami, les défaisant avec une lenteur calculée alors que ses yeux bleu-vert se perdaient dans les orbes bleu nuit qui lui faisaient face. Il adorait lorsque les iris de Sora se voilaient de désir comme en cet instant et que la tempête semblait couver pour mieux se déchaîner. Une fois les boutons dégrafés, il saisit à pleine main le mât qui commençait à déformer le boxer de son compagnon. Ce dernier le contemplait avec avidité, les lèvres rougies par les baisers et les cheveux en désordre. Un véritable appel à la luxure, comme aimait le dire Riku. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres tandis que sa main s'infiltrait dans son sous-vêtement et s'enroulait autour du membre lourd de désir. Sora l'enlaça en gémissant de plaisir sous la savante caresse.

Puis, brusquement, d'un mouvement de hanches, il les fit pivoter tous les deux et se retrouva à cheval sur Riku. Son regard arborait un air dominateur qui fit frissonner d'anticipation l'argenté. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard plein de promesses. Sora avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Et Riku décida de le laisser faire. Le jeune châtain se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements pour se retrouver assis complètement nu sur les hanches de son petit-ami. Riku ne cessait jamais de se repaître de ce spectacle. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas plus bel homme que Sora. Le jeune châtain se mit à déboutonner le pantalon de l'argenté, tout en déposant des baisers papillons sur son abdomen. Riku sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans ses reins tandis que le désir s'instillait en lui et le tendait petit à petit.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sora avait fini de défaire son pantalon et malaxait le membre érigé à travers le boxer. Puis, lentement, il posa son nez sur le tissu fin qui recouvrait le mât dorénavant solidement dressé de Riku. Ce dernier retint son souffle tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Sora commença à embrasser doucement le membre durci à travers le boxer, ses baisers se répercutant dans tout le corps de l'argenté. Son sexe était tellement dressé en fait, que le sommet de son gland commençait à dépasser sous le liseré de son sous-vêtement. Avec un air gourmand, le châtain se pencha et lapa avec application l'extrémité luisante de Riku. Ce dernier bloqua son souffle tandis que les sensations le transportaient à des kilomètres de là et que le feu qui couvait dans son corps se transforma en incendie. Sora lui retira alors les derniers remparts vestimentaires qui séparaient leurs épidermes avant de mordiller amoureusement les bourses de son amant. Ce dernier gémit sous l'attention. Son cerveau se noyait sous milles sensations.

C'est alors que le téléphone portable de Riku sonna soudain. L'argenté n'en fit pas grand cas. Il n'allait pas interrompre sa séance de câlin pour un malheureux appel. Malheureusement, Sora sembla penser exactement le contraire et cessa toutes caresses pour décrocher le petit cellulaire qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Riku le fusilla d'un regard lourd de reproche.

De un, il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre touche à ses affaires, même s'il s'agissait de Sora. Le portable, c'était sacré et intime. De deux, il ne voulait pas mettre un terme à leur rapport. Surtout pas maintenant alors qu'il était bien allumé. Il voulait que Sora revienne illico s'occuper de lui.

Mais indifférent, le châtain parla quelques secondes avec son interlocuteur et loin de vouloir raccrocher, il tendit aussitôt le téléphone à son amant. Riku lui lança un regard on ne peut plus noir.

-C'est Axel, chuchota Sora.

Honnêtement, Riku n'en n'avait rien à faire de savoir qui était le malotru qui osait l'appeler à ce moment-là ! Il prit néanmoins le combiné et se redressa sur son séant, en croisant les bras de frustration. Il s'attendait à voir Sora sortir de la chambre. Mais le châtain n'en fit rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

-Je te dérange, on dirait ? constata le rouquin à l'autre bout du fil.

Riku poussa un petit soupir. De toute façon le mal était fait.

-Non, t'inquiète. Alors il t'arrive quoi ?

-Je me suis disputé avec Roxas.

Riku arqua à peine un sourcil. Roxas, un petit blond aux yeux bleu, était le frère jumeau de Sora. Mêmes s'ils étaient très différents aussi bien physiquement que de caractère, les deux garçons étaient inséparables et avaient un lien très fort. Axel avait eu un coup de cœur pour ce dernier lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré lors de l'anniversaire de Riku, l'an passé. Il avait bataillé pour conquérir le cœur du froid blondinet. Et il avait enfin fini par l'avoir mais leur relation était plutôt houleuse. Ils étaient tous les deux dotés de caractère particulièrement dur, têtus comme des cochons et tempétueux et même s'ils s'aimaient énormément, il n'était pas rare que de temps en temps, ça claque entre eux. Et dans ce cas-là, Roxas allait se réfugier auprès de son frère, tandis qu'Axel allait pleurer auprès de son meilleur pote. A savoir lui, Riku.

-A quel sujet ? demanda Riku.

-Et bien…comment dire ? C'est pas évident…

Riku leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Axel s'emmêlait dans ses mots. L'argenté allait le presser un peu plus, quand soudain, il vit Sora s'agenouiller devant lui, juste entre ses jambes. Surpris, il haussa les sourcils lorsque ce dernier mit son index devant sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence, un sourire coquin au fond des prunelles. Puis, le châtain sortit sa langue et tout en fixant Riku de ses grands yeux bleus, il se mit à lui titiller doucement le gland alors que sa main s'arrimait à la base de son membre.

-Sora, articula-t-il silencieusement, alors qu'à l'autre bout du téléphone, Axel butait toujours sur ses mots.

Joueur, le dénommé Sora ne cessa pas pour autant. Il remonta tout le long de la hampe, fermant les yeux comme s'il se délectait de la saveur de son compagnon. Riku se mordit la lèvre inférieure, appréciant la douce caresse linguale. Puis, après quelques allées-retours assez lent, son cadet le prit totalement en bouche et se mit à appliquer une succion plus vive sur le membre durci.

Surpris, Riku rejeta la tête en arrière en retenant un léger gémissement. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le discours que lui tenait Axel, à l'autre bout du fil. Et son souffle se faisait erratique.

-En fait, Roxy et moi, on était en plein, comment dire ? Moment intime, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…., bafouillait toujours le rouquin.

-Je…vois, soupira Riku alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans les mèches de son compagnon pour lui donner le rythme de ses va-et-vient.

Il voyait en effet clairement ce qu'Axel voulait dire. Et son cœur martelait fort dans sa poitrine alors que des frissons de plaisirs parcouraient son corps sous les lèvres expertes de Sora.

-Et c'est là… que c'est parti en cacahuète, continua Axel, inconscient que Riku l'écoutait à peine.

Sora cessa sa caresse buccale pour étendre son amant sous lui et tandis que ce dernier le fixait d'un air stupéfait, les yeux brouillés par le plaisir, il lui tendit ses doigts afin qu'il les humecte. Comme Axel continuait son monologue sans queue ni tête, Riku suçota les appendices présentés, les paupières closes, alors que de sa main libre, Sora continuait à cajoler le bout de son membre gonflé de désir.

-Donc, bon, en gros, il voulait qu'on échange les places et être au-dessus pour une fois, conclut Axel d'un ton dramatique. Tu te rends compte ? Comme si moi, j'allais me laisser…enfin… tu comprends…. J'ai jamais fait ça, moi.

Sora éloigna sa main de la bouche de son petit-ami et la dirigea entre ses cuisses.

-Pourquoi donc ? articula Riku alors que Sora introduisait ses doigts en lui.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de fixer son attention sur ce que tentait de lui faire comprendre son ami. Et l'exercice s'avérait éprouvant.

-Ben… je sais pas…enfin…c'est pas…, s'embrouilla Axel.

Riku poussa malgré lui un petit gémissement, alors que Sora touchait de son index, une zone très sensible nichée au creux de ses reins.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda Axel.

L'argenté lança un regard acéré à son petit ami qui semblait terriblement s'amuser de la situation.

-Rien, dit-il en tentant de reprendre contenance.

Mais Sora ne semblait pas décider à le laisser tranquille et continua de le titiller, envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps de l'argenté.

-Donc, du coup on a dû tout arrêter et il est parti bouder, comme d'habitude. Et moi je sais plus quoi faire parce-que ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il me le demande et qu'au final on s'arrête en plein milieu de l'acte. Je suis à cran là.

-Ah bon ? Il l'a déjà demandé ? fit Riku qui essayait désespérément de se concentrer sur la conversation.

Ce qui était très difficile lorsque l'homme que vous aimiez vous fait des choses à peine avouables avec ses mains et sa bouche en même temps.

Puis, alors que les ardeurs de Sora semblaient se calmer, Riku, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, le vit se positionner soudain entre ses cuisses.

-Mais … ? voulut-il protester.

-Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir t'arrêter là ? le taquina son amant.

-Riku, t'en penses quoi toi ? demanda Axel toujours inconscient de ce qu'il se tramait de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Riku soupira. A dire vrai, et bien malgré lui, la situation l'excitait terriblement. Faire l'amour avec un témoin, en tentant de se contenir pour que ce dernier ne s'en rende pas compte, avait quelque chose de diaboliquement aphrodisiaque. Et le fait que Sora dépose des baisers brûlants dans son cou tandis que ses mains s'activaient sur son intimité, ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à calmer ses ardeurs.

Conquis, il s'abandonna totalement, s'allongeant de tout son long pour permettre à son compagnon de le pénétrer en douceur. Et avant de perdre totalement pied, il pensa néanmoins à répondre à Axel.

-Tu sais, tu devrais essayer avant de te braquer.

-Quoi ? t'es sérieux ? Alors c'est vrai ? Roxas ne m'a pas menti lorsqu'il m'a affirmé que Sora et toi vous étiez interchangeables.

Riku voulut répliquer. Il n'était même pas étonné que Roxas soit au courant de ce genre de détail de leur vie intime. Les jumeaux parlaient vraiment de tout entre eux et Riku avait appris à ne pas en être déranger. Mais il ne put jamais formuler sa réponse, Sora s'enfonçant en lui dans un mouvement souple et précis. Et Axel, de l'autre côté du téléphone, entendit clairement un long gémissement de plaisir lui répondre.

-Riku ? s'inquiéta-t-il un peu.

-A…Axel… je vais…te laisser…maintenant.

-Mais bon sang, tu fais quoi ?

-So..ra, répondit-il simplement.

L'argenté ne savait absolument pas s'il avait prononcé le nom de son amant pour expliquer à Axel qu'il était en bonne compagnie ou bien si c'était pour supplier le châtain d'aller plus vite dans ses déhanchés.

A des kilomètres de là, incrédule, Axel écarquillait les yeux alors que son cerveau connectait un à un tous les éléments.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de faire ça avec Sora au moment où tu me parles ! beugla-t-il.

Comme personne ne lui répondait mais qu'il entendait les gémissements plus que satisfait de son ami, il pinça les lèvres en se grattant la tête, pensif. Puis soudain, prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa la question qui le démangeait.

-T'es en dessous ?

-Ha…ouais…ha…

-Et…c'est bien ?

-C'est…ha…incroyable…et…je… ha… raccroche, répondit l'argenté.

Et Axel se retrouva effectivement seul avec la tonalité du téléphone pour seule compagne tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, Riku s'accrochait à Sora, lui labourant le dos en gémissant de plaisir et en l'enjoignant à aller plus vite et plus profondément en lui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le rouquin, songeur, contemplait le ciel limpide au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux verts balayèrent l'horizon un instant. Puis soudain, il tourna les talons dans un mouvement un peu théâtral. Il rentra dans l'immeuble qu'il habitait pour retourner dans son appartement. Il fit quelques pas avant de trouver Roxas, assis sur le canapé, un coussin serré contre lui. Il regardait la télévision d'un air boudeur.

-Euh… Roxy…, murmura Axel en prenant place près de lui.

-Quoi ? maugréa le blond.

Axel songea que la partie risquait d'être serrée. Mais bon, c'était ça qui lui plaisait avec Roxas. Rien n'était jamais acquis avec lui.

-J'ai bien réfléchi, dit-il en se rapprochant du visage renfrogné. Et c'est d'accord. Je veux bien essayer.

Aussitôt les yeux de son blondinet se mirent à pétiller.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Mouais…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Bah…je me suis dit que si Riku aimait ça… alors pourquoi pas moi…, fit-il d'un ton évasif.

Rien que de se remémorer la scène qu'il avait entendu au téléphone bien malgré lui, une partie de son anatomie se réveilla.

-Alors… si tu veux, on peut….

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus car Roxas venait de lui sauter dessus et de le plaquer contre la banquette pour le couvrir de baisers.

Axel était heureux. S'il ne fallait que ça pour radoucir son petit ami, alors il était prêt à tenter. Et puis, ça avait l'air de bien se passer pour Riku alors pourquoi ça n'irait pas pour lui.

Roxas s'arracha soudain à son étreinte.

-On ne va pas faire ça ici. Tu es encore vierge à ce niveau donc il va falloir que je te prépare vraiment bien. Va m'attendre dans la chambre, je te rejoins de suite.

Le rouquin ferma les yeux. S'entendre dire qu'il était vierge et savoir qu'il allait y passer ne le rassurait pas plus que ça. Mais pour Roxas, l'amour de sa vie, il était prêt à faire beaucoup de concession.

-Mouais.. j'y vais…

-ça va bien se passer, lui assura le blondinet en lui dédiant un magnifique sourire.

Axel lui rendit son sourire avant de se lever pour disparaître dans la chambre. Il avait confiance en Roxas et c'était le plus important.

Comme son copain sortait de la salle à manger, ce dernier saisit son portable pour envoyer un message à son frère.

« Merci »

Puis il se leva à son tour pour rejoindre l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assis dans le lit, la tête de Riku reposant dans son giron, Sora sourit en lisant le sms de son frère.

-C'est Roxas ? demanda l'argenté en avisant le sourire de son petit ami.

-Il me remercie, répondit-il en entremêlant les mèches d'argent entre ses doigts.

-Alors ? Votre plan à marcher ?

-On dirait…

-Vous êtes de vrais démons tous les deux. Je devrai être très en colère contre toi pour avoir osé m'utiliser de la sorte pour convaincre mon meilleur pote de prendre la place du dessous.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé, s'excusa encore Sora qui semblait vraiment penaud. Mais le fait que je t'ai tout avoué, peut-il racheter ma faute ?

-Tu aurais dû me le dire avant de me faire l'amour comme un sauvage alors que j'avais Axel au téléphone.

-Tu n'aurais pas joué de façon aussi naturelle, expliqua Sora.

Riku grommela mais le sourire tendre et piteux de son compagnon le calma rapidement. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir alors qu'au fond, il n'était pas vraiment coupable ?

C'était Roxas qui avait été diabolique dans l'histoire. Sachant qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient, le rouquin appelait Riku afin de lui faire part de ses états d'âme, Roxas avait profité de leur dernière altercation pour appeler son frère et lui suggérer un moyen de convaincre Axel pour le laisser être au-dessus. Et le plan était terriblement simple et efficace. Sora devait être en train de faire l'amour à Riku lorsqu'Axel lui téléphonerait et faire en sorte que l'argenté ne raccroche pas pour que leurs ébats donnent envie au rouquin de tenter finalement l'inversion des positions. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Sora avait bondi sur Riku dès qu'il était sorti de la salle de bain, pourquoi il avait décroché son téléphone et surtout, pourquoi il lui avait fait l'amour alors qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Axel. Et c'était comme ça que le pauvre rouquin était tombé tout cru dans le terrible piège de Roxas.

Riku soupira. Et remercia le ciel d'être tombé amoureux du jumeau angélique et non pas du jumeau démoniaque. Il souhaita mentalement bon courage à Axel. Mais il savait que, heureusement pour lui, Axel ne manquait pas de ressources non plus pour contre-attaquer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin**

_J'avoue… je ne sais moi-même pas quoi dire… Pourquoi diable ais-je des idées aussi loufoques qui me trottent sans relâche dans la tête ? Et contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire, j'adore Roxas._

_Sincèrement, vous en pensez quoi ? _


End file.
